Memories are forever
by Kellyhopetaylor
Summary: Hi I'm buttercup. It's been two years since my boyfriend butch passed away.. It's such a long story.. Well.. I guess I should start from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

I simply couldn't help myself..  
I needed to cry.  
I clutched the roses in my hand.

Hi. I'm buttercup.  
Your probably wondering...  
Roses? Crying?  
Well it's simple..  
It's been 2 years since my boyfriend butch has passed away.  
But, I suppose I should start from the beginning..

I remember it so well...  
It was a cold winter day..  
When we first met...

I walked into "the smart cup" my favorite coffee place.  
It had been a long stressful day at school (like usauall)

And then I saw him...

I walked straight up to him.  
I squinted to read his name tag without getting too close.

"Butch.." I mumbled to myself.  
Reading his name tag allowed.  
I looked up to see him laughing a little, a toothy grin. His teeth like emeralds.  
He must have heard me and seen me..  
"Hey there, what can I get a pretty girl like you?" He flashed another grin at me.  
"Um.. Hehe.." I giggled..  
"I kinda just.. I forgot.. I really wanted to talk To you"  
I knew what I wanted.. But I blanked out.  
He was the most attractive guy I'd ever seen.  
"Haha cute," he smiled. He blushed a little I think.  
He quickly wrote down something and handed it to me.  
"Here's my number... Hang out sometime maybe?" He smiled.

"Definetly!" I smiled.

"Cool" he waved. "See yah around"  
"Name?" He giggled.  
"Buttercup"  
"Butch."  
We both blushed. A lot this time.

And with that... It all began.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked home that day.  
Thinking of him.  
"Butch.." I smiled looking at the tiny piece of paper in my hand.  
Even his phone number was perfect! Shivered in the cold winter air.

When I finally arrived home I layed down in my warm bed and slipped under my covers.  
I remember all I could think about was him.

I never really sat down that following week...  
I was jumpy.  
Excited  
Happy.  
I guess you could say it was becuase of butch.  
We had been texting a lot latley.  
We even had a few phone calls!

It was early in the morning..when I called him.  
A light snow was on the ground.  
"Hey." Butch spoke into the phone.  
"Hey! It's buttercup, I just wanted to know..um if you wanted to meet up?" I hesitated..  
There was silence..  
Then I heard his happy voice  
"Haha sure, let's meet by the bridge in the park." He laughed.  
"Sure, see you there."  
"Bye buttercup!"  
I Hung up the phone.

I put on my gray sweater and black skinny jeans.  
And brushed through my black hair, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to put makeup on... But I did.

When I got to the park I saw him sitting on the bench.  
He waved.  
I waved back.

"Hey butch!" I walked over.

I sat down next to him.  
"Hey there" I was suprised when he put his arm around me.  
I giggled. "Haha so what's up?"  
"Ah just the same old. "  
"But... Buttercup.. I wanna.. Ask you something." He looked dead serious.

"Oh..sure!" I smiled. I was scared.

"I know it's crazy. I know it will sound strange..and we just met.. But please will be my girlfriend, I have this strong feeling about you." He teeth smiled. His teeth shining almost as much as his perfect green eyes.  
I was breathless.  
"Yes!" I shouted.  
I couldn't help myself...  
I hugged him.  
"Hahaa, I love you buttercup!"  
"And I'll always be here for you."  
We hugged for a while then stared into eacothers eyes.

I still remember feeling like he really was going to be there forever.. I felt on top of the world.  
I didn't know everyone was gonna tumble down.

AUTHORS NOTE:  
Hey! Thanks so much for the alerts and favorites and reviews!  
I love those reviews! Don't be afraid to PM me!  
New chapter coming soon.  
Xoxoxo!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to a tapping sound on my window.  
I looked out my window and saw butch, throwing tiny rocks at my window.  
He waved.  
And motioned me to come out.

I opened the window.  
"Hey!" I shouted!  
"Hello beautiful!" Butch smiled.  
It was such a beautiful..smile.  
Handsome is a better word  
I giggled.  
He ran his hand down my face and we locked eyes.  
And before I knew what I was doing we where kissing.  
A soft passionate kiss!  
Warm..and made me smile while we where still in the kiss.  
Our lips went together and apart and together and apart.  
And we where no less than an inch away from eacother when we stopped kissing.  
His hand on my face.  
Our warm breathes exchanging air.  
Smiling. Locked eyes.

"I love you" he whispered.  
"I love you too." We smiled together.  
We came apart smiling.

"How did you get onto the balcony?!" I questioned laughing.  
"Climbed the vines." He laughed back. Motioning to the vines.

We interlocked hands  
"I feel as if I have known you for a lifetime.." He looked deep into my eyes as if trying to see what I was thinking about.  
" I agree" I said Blushing a lot.

"Wanna walk over to my place?"  
He teeth smiled, there go those perfect teeth I thought and smiled.  
"Sure!" I was nervous but.. He's harmless.

He helped me down the balcony in his arms.

He put his arm around me as we walked across the lawn from my house.

When we got to the road, he walked out into the middle of it and gestured for me to go first.  
"My lady," he said Laughing.  
"Why thank you!" I started to walk out into the street. But just then, I noticed a speeding car coming fast. It was coming quick. And it wasn't going to stop.. I screamed for him to come back I motioned I starting running towards him but it was too late...

AUTHORS NOTE:  
Just saying this is not the end of the story! Just saying3  
Thank you for new story followers, alerts, and reviews! I love reviews

Xoxoxo!


End file.
